I'm the mutant now
by Lil Jean
Summary: What if Jean Grey wasn't a mutant? What is her older sister Sara was?
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys! And welcome to my new story! No I am not leaving my other 2, but I feel like putting up a new one! So here it is!

Summary: What if Jean Grey wasn't a mutant? What if her sister, Sara Grey took her place?

I'm the mutant now – Chapter 1.

"Mom!!! Sara's doing it again!" 8-year old Jean Grey ran down stairs to her mother. Running as fast as her little legs would carry her, she searched every room to find eather her mother or father. Finally she found them both on the back porch. "Mom, Sara is doing it again!" She said trying to catxh her breath.

"Not again!" Elaine Grey said. "I thought I told her to knock it off!"

As Elaine and John ran into there 10-year-old's bedroom, they didn't make it very far. Backpacks, make-up, books, and other misulanous items were spinning a huge circle in Sara's bedroom.

"Mom, make them stop!" Sara cried out. "Please, make them stop!"

"Make what stop dear?" Elaine asked.

"The voices!!! Please!"

Finally, from all the pain this... thing 'thing' as Elaine called it, Sara passed out.

"John...." Elaine said trying to collect her thoughts of what was happening earlyer in Sara's bedroom. "What is wrong with Sara? Is she a mutant?"

"I don't know dear. Maybe I should call Charles tomarrow."

"Whos Charles?"

"A friend of mine whos a mutant. Maybe he can help Sara." John was pasing around the room. "we will just see. Please get some sleep noe dear. You have to work tomarrow."

Like it, Hate it? Please review!!!


	2. This Mutant Makes House Calls pt 1

I'm back! Lol. Thank you to Wen1, triquetraperson, spidermanfan, noneed, andrew123, lili, and localpunk! Sorry for such a long wait... It took me FOREVER since we got this new computer to realize that we have Word on the computer... I know, I'm weird!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Sara's Thoughts

I'm sitting on the stairs, alone. That Xavier guy just came over, and he brought someone with him. Who cares? Jean just ran up to him, and gave him a big hug, and showed him how she lost 2 more teeth! Who cares? I sure don't! I mean, she's 8, I'm 10! I don't think mom or dad sees me. Or maybe they do, they just don't want to say anything me to. I think they are mad at me for last night. It's not my fault! I have no control! Do you think I would want to be a mutant? Believe me, I wish I wasn't. It should have been Jean! Not me! "Sara!" They yell. I guess they don't see me after all...

Elane's thoughts

There comes Sara, trotting down the stairs, acting like nothing has happened. Why her? Why did my little Sara have to be a mutant? Now she is not going to fit in for the rest of her life! John and me had such big plans for her! She was going to go to Yale or Harvard, or another good law school! She was going to graduate with top grades, be the best you know? She was going to be the best lawyer ever! Everyone was going to know her! And Jean. Why couldn't Jean be the mutant? She was always a bit slow, and I didn't have plans for her at the moment...Stupid mutants. Note to self: Cancel FOH membership ASAP.

Jean's thoughts

Stupid Sara. Stupid her with her stupid powers. All she is getting now is attention. It's always "Sara this and Sara that!" What about me? Hello! Jean Elizabeth Grey did not leave the planet! This is so not the Sara Show. And mom. She is probably thinking on how Sara's good future is ruined! Who cares? She is probably wishing that I were the mutant, since I am 'slow, and not being able to understand.' I am! My parents just don't wanna know about me, so I don't talk. Its called 'Shyness.'

John's thoughts

It's so quite, somebody speak! I'm so scared right now! I really don't want to let the rest of the family to know though; I want to be the strong one! If I am showing that I am worrying, then the rest of the family will start, and we can not have that, can we? No, we can't. I wonder how Jean is dealing with all of this...

Xavier's thoughts

They all look so worried... and scanning there thoughts are proving it. They are all very frightened. And Jean, she isn't very happy. Someone please speak up.

Xaviers guest, Login's thoughts

GOD! Everyone is being so fucking quiet! Someone talk damming! And I want a beer...

Authors POV now...

After 15 minutes of everyone lost in there own thoughts, Elane broke the silence.

"Would anyone like some tea?" She asked.

I know, short! Don't worry! It's going to be a long one next chapter!


End file.
